ununiversefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Super Smash Bros. for iJennyXJ9 bosses
Manny Pacquiao (if you select Juan Manuel Marquez) (The Origin) *Juan Manuel Marquez (if you select Manny Pacquiao) (The Origin) *Hulk Hogan (Training With Hogan) *Caesar Flickerman (The Girl on Fire) *Noore Najjar (Rumble in Kyrat) *Rocky (if you select Brutus) (The Big Fight) *Brutus (if you select Rocky) (The Big Fight) *Wiz & Boomstick (The Big Fight) *Michael Buffer (The Big Fight) *Mills Lane (The Big Fight) *Caesar Flickerman (The Big Fight) *Vince McMahon (The Big Fight) *WWE Announcer Guy (The Big Fight) *Daimyo (The Big Fight) *Mr Cameraman (The Big Fight) *Audience Members (The Big Fight) *All Smashing Characters (The Big Fight) *Las Vegas Police Department (MGM Grand RIP) *Carolyn Goodman (MGM Grand RIP) *Bob Arum (MGM Grand RIP) *Toph Beifong (Earth Rumble) *Xin Fu (Earth Rumble) *Ancient Minister (Rumble in the Jungle) *Bowser (The Wrath of Bowser) *Master Hand (Turning the Tides) *Tabuu (final boss) (The End) DLC Bosses for Story Mode *ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA *ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ *Supreme Making Accompanies Supreme Havoc *Smile Joker *Hulk Hogan *The Rock (rock form) *Maplestory Character *Shaq Fu *Master Head *Master Feet *Crazy Feet *Master Heart *Master Brain *Crazy Heart *Crazy Brain *Manondrof/Manon aka Ganondrof/ganon's Half Father Half Son Half Brother Half Cosuin Half uncle Half Nephew *Captain Fight *Wal-Mart *Yoshi's Father *Evil Peach *Gun Dude *Reptios Rabish-ba sipder aka Super Smash Sipder *Dry Tabuu *Captain Horace Avery *Malistaire Drake *Chattie (Fairly Odd Parents App Trap) *Discord (Pony.MOV Version) *Giga Bowser *Giga Ganondorf *Giga Mewtwo *Super Smash Giant Hand Aka Super Smash Hand aka the super smash bros' Narrator *Master Hand *Medevail Hand *Anicent Hand *Modern Hand *Futurefic Hand *Universe Hand *King Hand *Queen Hand *Metal Hand *Golden Hand *Crazy Hand *Ultimate Hand *Mega Hand *Omega hand *Giga hand *bear hand *dragon hand *Baby hand *Elder Hand *Deadly Hand *Killer Hand *poke'hand *Vacilla hand *Rupturating hand *Dipslibber hand *Poxulator hand *huggle hand *Porky *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Ridley *Tabuu *Olga Flow *Dark Falz *The Great Mighty Poo *Ancient Minister *Galleom *Galleom (Tank form) *Duon *Meta Ridley *Dark Gaia Phoenix *ice titan *lava titan *wind titan *rock titan *Dark Moray *Dark Guardian *Galactus *Abyss (1st form) *Abyss (2nd form) *Abyss (Final form) *Onslaught (1st form) *Onslaught (Giant form) *Apocalypse (Giant form) *Dark Gaia (1st form) *Dark Gaia (Final form) *Cyber-Akuma *Maximus Flush *Vilgax (1st Form) *Vilgax (Final Form) *Hex & Charmcaster *Dr. Amino *Ghostfreak *Sixsix *Enoch *Clancy *Firebird *Sephiroth *Chernabog *Xemnas (1st Form) *Xemnas (Final form) *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saïx *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Reflux (1st Form) *Reflux (2nd form) *Reflux (3rd form) *Reflux (Final Form) *Yami (1st Form) *Yami (2nd Form) *Yami (3rd Form) *Yami (4th Form) *Yami (Final Form) *CD-i Ganon *Duck Vader *Pharaoh Walker *Dr. Erode *Evil Rao *Oki (1st Form) *Oki (Final Form) *Nagi *Eight Canine Warriors *Spider Queen *Crimson Helm *Blight *Tube Foxes *Ninetails *True Orochi *Lechku and Nechku *The Clock Tower *Petetronic *Captain Hook (Beetleworx) *The Other Mother *Robot Smashers *The Shadow Blot (1st Form) *The Shadow Blot (Final Form) *Unicorn Demon *Dragon *Satan *satam bots *Astaroth *Shielder *Cerberus *Gassuto *Ohme *Beelzebub *Lucifer *Cockatrice *Giant Barnacle *Death Worm *Hydra *Freon *Nebrios *Sardius *Earthler *Death Curse *Vermillus *Dark Astaroth *Hades *Chariot *Hangedman *Hermit *Magician *Judgement *Hierophant *Tower *Strength *Emepror *Death *Fool *Sun *Wheel of Fate *Lord Voldemort *Darth Sidious *GrandFather (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Slamwitch (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Makuta (Bionicle) *Vezon (Bionicle) *Giant Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Edzilla (Ed,Edd n Eddy) *Blaze (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) *Von Nebula (Hero Factory) *Fire Lord (Hero Factory) *Witch Doctor (Hero Factory) *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) *NANCY-MI847J (Tekken) *Azazel (Tekken) *Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Returns) *Goliath-Prime (War of the Monsters) *Vegon (War of the Monsters) *Cerebulon FORM (War of the Monsters) *Cerebulon FORM (War of the Monsters) *Cerebulon FORM (War of the Monsters) *Cerebulon FORM (War of the Monsters) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & All Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 90% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 80% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 70% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 60% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 50% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 40% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 30% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 20% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 10% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 5% of Bosses) *UNKNOWN PLANKTON Form (Fusion of Plankton & 0% of Bosses) *Matthew Patel (Evil Ex No. 1) *Lucas Lee (Evil Ex No. 2) *Todd Ingram (Evil Ex No. 3) *Roxy Richter (Evil Ex No. 4) *The Katayanagi Twins (Evil Exes No. 5 & 6) *Gideon (Evil Ex No. 7, joins party upon demise) *Unknown Mario (Fusion of Mario & Unknown Plankton) *ULTIMATE UKNOWN PLANKTON (Unknown Plankton's Upgrade & A Fusion of Plankton, All Heroes & All Bosses) *Unknown Plankton 2.0 (A New Body of Unknown Plankton) *Dragoncron (a newest form of unknown plankton) *Heartless Unknown Plankton (a newest body wihtout a heart) *boney Unknown Plankton ( a newest body without skin and musel) *Zombie Unknown Plankton (a newest body but a skin ripped) *Mephiles the Dark *Bowser(jons the party upon demise) *zorm all forms *Galactus Unknown Plankton 1st Form (a newest body, but 5 times larger than Unknown Plankton's Size) *Galactus Unknown Plankton 2nd Form (Has more Powerful & Spikier Pure Black Armor) *Galactus Unknown Plankton Final Form (His Ultmate Form is Green & has Dark Purple Aura surround him & has a Glowing Red Eye) (100% to 85% Health: Purple Aura) (85% to 70% Health: Blue Aura & little cracks in the Armor) (70% to 55% Health: Green Aura & some Damage to the Armor with more Cracks) (55% to 40% Health: Yellow Aura, couple holes in the Armor, Broozes & his Arms & Legs grows Muscular) (40% to 25% Health: Orange Aura, some Holes in the Armor, Broozes, Scratches, & his Aura grows thicker & Stronger) (25% to 10% Health: Red Aura, Many Holes in the Armor, Broozes on his Head, Arms & Legs, Scratches on his Armor & his Skin) (10% to 0% Health: Bloody Red Aura, his Eye Glows Brighter & the inside of his Body Glows also) *the giga heroes and the giga plankton *Giga Unknown Plankton *Reshiram *Zekrom *Angle unknown plankton *Devil unknown plankton *Unknown plankton's Soul *Unknown plankton's Core *Unknown plankton's inner core *Unknown plankton's germ sized inner core *Perfect Unknown plankton *Unknown plankton making machine *Angry Unknown plankton making machine *Unknown plankton jr. *Unknown Beast aka beast unknown plankton *Robot unknown plankton *The mayor of the unknown city The evil god of The universe *The real god of the universes *999999999 billion headed mii *unknown Sorcerer Plankton *unknown Boss *Orphan(FFXIII) *Chaos Bahamut(FFXIII-2) *Sentinel(Marvel vs Capcom) *Ansem the seeker of drakness *the black knight (sherek super slam) *unknown hero *time eatergenerations *creeper from minecraft *minecraft player aka minecraft builder *fella from deviantART *Adolf Hitler *brarck obama & obama bin laden *Shigeru Miyamoto *unknown universe garudian *giga ultimate unknown Sorcerer Plankton *super smash man *super smash police *super smash woman *super smash fireman *super smash teaher *super smash alien *unknown universe garudian 2.o *Super garudian unknown universe garudian *unknown universe garudian soul *super smash god (﻿bonus boss) *Ultimate Super smash Giant hand Aka Ultimate Super Smash Hand Aka the Ultimate super smash bros' narrator *Evil Rocking horse aka Jalloen (Serect boss 1) *Jim cummings *Chuck Norris *death,war,pestilence And famine *Mobichao,The Mobian chao of choas *Discord (My Little Pony:Friendship is magic version) *Claw (from Kimba the white lion) *King Hippo *Forte Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Adam lanza *Jimmy savile *Dargon (Skunk Fu) *'THE GENTRYS' *'THE EMPTY HAND AND THE OBLIVION MACHINE (THE REAL FINAL BOSS AND THE END OF EVERYTHING)' *Starlight Glimmer (Episode 26: The Cutie Re-Mark: Part 1 & 2) *Master Core *Crazy Core *ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA's Core